Die 5 Auserwählten
Die 5 Auserwählten ist eine Ansammlung von Vorgeschichten der Hauptcharaktere für 'Die Träger ' Viel Spaß beim lesen! -Ekliss 1.Auserwählte - Isabel John North saß deprimiert vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer.Ein Glas mit Wein in seiner linken Hand, die anderen stütze sich an seiner Schläfe,während er ins Feuer starrte.Warum hatte sie ihn einfach zurück gelassen? Mit zwei Töchtern? Er wollte es selbst nicht glauben, jedoch schien nach drei Tagen des schlaflosen Wartens ihn endlich die Realität einzuholen.,,Dad?", erschrocken blickte er in Richtung Zimmertür,in dessen Rahmen seine sechsjährige Tochter Isabel stand.Langsam trottete sie auf ihn zu und legte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.Ihre großen blauen Augen sahen ihn schlaftrunken an.,,Bist du traurig wegen Mama?", fragte sie leise.John nickte nur und streichelte seiner Tochter über den Kopf.,,Sie war böse.Also ist es gut,das sie nicht mehr da ist..", murmelte sie und drückte sich dicht an ihren Vater.Eine Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.Er verweilte in dieser Position,brachte dann Isabel zurück in ihr Bett, sah nach Julia und begab sich selbst zu Bett. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Isabel ging langsam auf ihrem Weg nach Hause und versuchte immer wieder ihre Schuluniform zurecht zu ziehen.Sie war die zierlichste und kleinste in ihrer Klasse, was ihr Feinde, jedoch auch Freunde einbrachte.Doch seit heute war es anders.Alle anderen Mädchen prahlten förmlich was sie alles mit ihren Müttern unternehmen konnten.Als sie jedoch Isabel fragten was sie mit ihrer Mutter unternahm, antwortete sie nur mit einem leisen:,,Ich habe keine Mutter." Die zehnjährige wusste nicht einmal weshalb sie von den anderen Mädchen ausgelacht wurde, wieso sie sie nicht mochten.Auch die Jungen in ihrer Klasse haben über sie gelacht.Bevor sie es wusste, verschwamm die Sicht des Mädchen, jedoch wischte sie sich ihre Tränen weg, sie durfte nicht weinend ihre kleine Schwester abholen.Es würde sie nur traurig machen. Sie kam vor dem Gebäude an, richtete noch einmal ihren Zopf und drückte die Klingel.Julia kam jeden Tag nach der Schule zu einer Gruppe, welche sich um sie kümmert, bis Isabel sie abholte.Geduldig wartete sie bis ihr die Tür von einer Freundlich lächelnden Dame geöffnet wurde.,,Hallo Isabel! Komm doch rein.Julia isst noch.Du bleibst heute länger oder? Dein Vater meinte,dass ihr beiden für eine Weile hier bleiben müsst.Ach, ich freu mich schon so...", Isabel lächelte nur und fing an alles, was sie sagte auszublenden, während sie hinter ihr her lief.Sie brachte sie zu einem Zimmer, in welchen sie und Julia, deutlich gemacht durch den Berg an Kuscheltieren der auf dem Bett saß, übernachten werden.Dankend schloss sie die Türe, legte ihre Schulsachen ab und zog sich um.Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Haufen Plüsch auf dem anderen Bett.Julia hasste es wenn sie auch nur eines von den Geschenken ihres Vaters zurück lassen musste.Für die sechsjährige waren sie alles, an jedem Fest an dem sie ansatzweise Geschenke bekam, erweiterte sich ihre Sammlung.Lächelnd ging sie in den Raum in dem sie ihre Schwester vermutete und sie auch fand.Julia lag auf dem Bauch und kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Papier, während sie immer wieder aus dem Fenster sah.Neben ihr war noch ein Mädchen im Raum, etwa in ihrem Alter, mit goldblonden Haaren und blauen Augen, welche sich der selben Beschäftigung widmete wie Julia.Bewacht wurde sie von einem Jungen, welcher in Isabels Alter schien.Auch er hatte die selben goldenen Haare, auch wenn seine Augen heller waren,wie die des Mädchens.Vermutlich Geschwister.., dachte Isabel und setze sich neben ihrer kleiner Schwester.,,Hey.", sagte sie und lächelte sie an.Julia erwiderte den Gruß und zeichnete weiter, wobei ihr Blick jetzt ab und zu auf die anderen Kinder fiel.Stillschweigend saß Isabel neben ihr und legten den Kopf auf ihre Knie, welche sie angezogen hatte.Sie selbst hatte weißblonde, lange Haare und tiefblaue Augen, welche sie, laut ihrem Vater, von ihrer Mutter hatte.Eine Mutter die sie nie kennen lernen durfte.Sie wusste nur,dass sie in irgendeiner Weise irgendetwas mit Sport zu tun hatte.Julia hatte dunkelbraune Haare, auch wenn die weißblonden Stränchen deutlich von ihrem Vater stammten.Sie hatte auch die selben Augen wie er, sturmgrau.Die beiden sahen nicht aus wie Schwester.Nicht einmal wie Halbschwestern, auch wenn das 'richtige' Bezeichnung für die beiden wäre, doch sagte ihr Vater immer wieder, das es keinen halben Geschwister gäbe.Isabel steckte ihre schmerzende Knie aus und blickte auf das Werk ihrer Schwester.Unwohl blickte sie auf, sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie beobachtet werden.Instinktiv sah sie zu dem Geschwisterpaar.Das Mädchen war immer noch beschäftigt, allerdings fühlte wie der Blick des Jungen sich unter ihrer Haut bohrte.Es war fast als würde er anstelle ihres Äußeren ihr Inneres betrachten.Er sah ihr für eine Zeit lang in die Augen, als wäre es selbstverständlich einen wildfremden Menschen anzustarren, richtete sich durch ein Zupfen an seinem Ärmel seiner Schwester zu, welche mit ihrem Bild prahlte.Isabel wandte sich wieder ab.Ein Vorfall wie dieser kam nicht wieder vor. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Unwohl schleppete sich Isabel in das Schulkrankenzimmer.Mit zarten 13 Jahren wusste sie was die Ursache für ihre Bauchschmerzen waren, jedoch erklären diese nicht den verdammten Schwindel und das Surren in ihrem Kopf. Sie öffnete die Türe und erblickte einer der älteren Schülerinnen, welche sich immer wieder freiwillig für den Krankendienst meldeten.Sie summte eine safte Melodie, welche Isabel von ihren Schmerzen ablenkte.,,Hallo Kleine~",sagte sie freundlich un drehte sich mit dem Drehstuhl um.Isabel beneidete sie sofort über ihr Aussehen.Ihre Augen waren klein, grün und passten perfekt zu ihren braunen Haaren, welche die Ältere locker über ihre Schultern fielen lies,dabei wirkte sie unbeachtet schön.,,Was bedrückt dich?",fragte sie und stellte sich auf.,,Bauchschmerzen,Schwindel und eine Surren-" ,,Ach, du Arme.Leg dich doch kurz hin.Ich geb' dir gleich was passendes." Isabel nickte und legte sich auf die Liege.Aus dem Nebenraum hörte sie wie die Schülerin anfing zu singen, zuerst leise, danach wurde sie immer lauter.Isabel versuchte sich auf den Text des Liedes zu konzentrieren, doch ergab alles keinen Sinn.Benommen drehte sie sich um.,,Alles klar~Bleib einfach so liegen.Weisst du, es ist immer so einfach junge Halbgötter in diese Krankenzimmer zu locken.Und dann sind sie meisten noch so leichtgläubig und glauben wir würden ihnen helfen! Ist das nicht amüsant?",fragte die Braunhaarige und beugte sich über Isabel, deren Herz stehen blieb als in das Gesicht der Schülerin blickte.Ihre Augen hatten sich zu dünnen Schlitzen verzogen, ihr Lächeln zeigte weiße Fangzähne und ihre ganze Haut schien mit Schuppen überzogen zu sein.Isabel versuchte zu schreien, doch war sie wie gelähmt.Das Etwas was sich über sich über sie beugte fing wieder an zu singen, doch dieses mal, klang der Gesang verstörend und disharmonisch.Isabel fühlten den Drang sich die Ohren zu zuhalten, doch schien ihr Körper ihr nicht zu gehorchen.Ängstlich blickte sich auf und sah, wie das Wesen eine Spritze näher an ihren linken Oberarm brachte.,,Schlaf schön~", summte sie und war gerade dabei die Nadel in Isabels Haut zu bohren, als sie diese Fallen lies.Schock zierte ihr Gesicht und sie fiel nach vorn, direkt auf Isabel, welche sie versuchte abzuwähren.Bevor der Körper ihren berührte, zerfiel er zu Staub.Verwirrt blickte auf den Haufen, welcher sich auf der Liegen und dem Boden ansammelte.Dort wo eben noch das Etwas stand, befand sich ein Mädchen, etwa ein Jahr älter als sie.,,Bist du ok?",fragte sie und kam zu ihr.Als Antwort nickte Isabel nur und sah das Mädchen genauer an.Sie trug ein normales weißes T-Shirt und enge Jeans.Ihre braunblonden Haare fielen ihr über die Schulter und reichten etwas bis zu ihrem Brustkorb.Ihr ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ein Schwert.Stumm blickte sie auf die bronzeglänzened Klinge, während die Stille im Raum langsam erdrückend wurde.Von drausen kamen Schritte, leicht quietschend als die Sohlen den Boden berührten.Sie wurden immer lauter, bis die Tür zum Krankenzimmer geöffnet wurde und ein Junge herein trat.Er fuhr sich durch seine goldblonden Haare, während er das Mädchen und Isabel mit stechend blauen Augen musterte.Isabel wurde es unwohl.Sie kannte ihn.Sie wusste nich woher und sie wollte es auch nicht genau wissen, denn als er sie ansah, verdüserte sich sein Blick schlagartig.,,Wir sollten sie hier weg bringen, Elena.Oder planst du noch läger hier zu bleiben? Ach ja und steck vielleicht dein Schwert weg, sie wirkt etwas..abgelenkt." Damit verzog er sich wieder.Von der ganzen Situation überfordert, sah Isabel zu dem Mädchen, das angeblich Elena hieß.,,Wir sollten besser geh'n", sagte sie, steckte ihr Schwert weg und lief aus dem Zimmer.,,Kommst du?",fragte sie und blickte über ihre Schulter.,,Warum sollte ich?", hackte sie nach und musterte das Mädchen misstrauisch.Isabel war sich sicher das sie gut mit einem Schwert umgehen konnte und wollte nicht wissen was der Junge konnte.Der wirckte nähmlich um einiges gefährlicher auf sie.Die beiden Mädchen starreten sich an, doch plötzich kicherte Elena.,,Ich hab dir grad' das Leben gerettet und vertraust mir nicht? Wie freundlich.Aber im ernst.Sirenen sind meisten nicht alleine.Wir sollten hier raus bevor noch mehr von ihnen auftauchen." ,,Und wo gehen wir hin?" ,,Zu dir nach hause.Dort müssen wir erst einmal alles mit deinem Vater besprechen.",damit verschwand sie endgültig aus dem Raum.Schnell folgte Isabel ihr.Warum auch nicht? Sie folgte nur zwei Wildfremden nach hause.Klar. Drausen im Flur warteten die beiden auf sie.Der Junge starrte immer noch finster, doch diesmal auf die Tür am Ende des Flurs.Sie wollte nicht wissen was diese ihm angetan hat.Isabel lehnte sich etwas in Elenas Richtung.,,Schaut er immer so?" ,,Maul halten, Weißkopf.", knurrte er und warf ihr einen der giftigsten Blicke zu den sie je erleben durfte.,,Sei mal nicht so.", knurrte ich zurück.,,Kannst du ruhig-" ,,Entschuldigung Mister, aber ich habe ein Recht auf freie Meinung!", bellte ich ihn an, was ihn nur noch wütender machen zu schien.Soll er doch versuchen sie mit seinem Blick zu erstechen.Plötzlich krachte die Tür am Ende des Flures auf und eine Gruppe aus drei Schülerinnen tauchte auf, jedoch hatte auch ihre Haut Schuppen und ihre Hände hatten sich zu Krallen verformt.,,Damon.", Elena blickte ihn an und er nickte nur kurz.Wenn das ganze bis jetzt noch nicht verrückt war, fing es jetzt an verrückt zu werden.Seine Augen blitzen für eine Sekunde golden auf und er war verschwunden.Als das geschah, krampft sich Isabels Inneres zusammen und dehnt sich wieder schlagartig aus.Schwindel und Übelkeit überkamen sie heute ein zweites Mal und sie wäre auf der Stelle zusammen gebrochen, hätte sie Elena nicht aufgefangen.Isabel sah zur Tür.Dort stand Killerblick mit einem Silberdolch in der Hand gegenüber zwei der Dinger.Waren das nicht gerade noch drei gewesen? Fauchend stürzten sich die Biester auf ihn, doch wich er beiden aus und rammte den Dolch durch den Brustkorb von einem Angreifer.Dieser löste sich in Staub auf, welcher sich auf dem Boden verteilte.Das letze Biest versuchte noch einen letzten Versuch ihn anzugreifen, was jedoch auch für es mit einem Dolch im Herzen endete.Und das ganze passierte innerhalb von fünf Sekunden.Erstaunt starrte ich ihn an, was er aber nur mit einem kühlen Blick abtat.,,Wir sollten gehen.", meinte er nur nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens.Damit drückte er die Tür auf und verschwand. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Es waren zwei Wochen seit der Begegnung mit den zwei nicht mehr ganz so Fremden vergangen.Zwei Wochen in denen sie mit einer völlig neuen Weltvorstellung konfrontiert worden war.Sie war ein Halbblut;Halb Mensch, Halb Gott.Nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ihr Vater ihr alles erklärt, wobei Elena und Damon (so heißt unser lieber Herr Killerblick) sich hin und wieder einschalteten um die Umstände genauer zu erklären.Ihre Mutter war Nike, die Göttin des Sieges.Isabel wusste zwar nicht wo genau sie ihrer Mutter in diesem Punkt ähnlich war, doch würde sich das irgendwann herausstellen.Hoffentlich.Auf jedenfalls durfte sie sich jetzt auf Ferien in einem Camp für Halbgötter freuen.Sie konnte ihre Freude kaum im Zaum halten.Ungeduldig sah sie sich an der Haltestelle um.Neben ihr waren noch Gruppen an anderen Jugendlichen hier, zusammen mit einem Haufen Gepäck.Sie schreckte zusammen als eine Hand ihre Schulter berührte.Sie schnellte herum, nur um mit dem bekannt finsteren Blick Damons begrüßt zu werden.Neben ihm standen zwei Jungen, beide hatten braune Haare und hellbraune Augen.Der einzige Unterschied der beiden war, dass einer von ihnen sich die ein Teil der Haare blond gefärbt hatte.,,Das sind deine Halbbrüder.Kjell",damit zeigte er auf den mit den gefärbten Haaren,"und Kieran.Viel Spaß." Dann verschwand er wieder.Kieran lächelte sie leicht an..Du hast also schon Erfahrung Damon gemacht?",fragte er und sie nickte.,,Ja, ich hatte schon das Vergnügen mit seiner lieblichen Natur auseinander zusetzen." Die beiden lachten leicht, aber Kjells Gesichtsausdruck wurde schnell wieder ernst.,,Du solltest ihm das nicht allzu übel nehmen.Er hat ziemlich viel durchgemacht.Wenn er will kann er eigentlich ganz freundlich sein.", sagter er und sah mich mit einem etwas vorwurfsvollen Blick an.,,Soll ich mich jetzt bei ihm Entschuldigen und ihm Blümchen schenken?", fragte ich und konnte die Aggression in meiner Stimme nicht wirklich verbergen.,,An deiner Stelle würd' ich jetzt einfach ruhig sein, wenn du dich nicht mit einem Gott anlegen willst." ,,Gott?", fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Kieran nickte nur in die Richtung hinter mir und Isabel drehte sich um.Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand Damon,neben ihm ein junger Mann, welcher wahrscheinlich Mitte zwanzig war.,,Das soll ein Gott sein?", fragte sie und gab den Zwilligen einen Seitenblick.,,Jap.Du solltest dich nicht von ihrem Aussehen täuschen lassen. Das da drüben ist Chronos,der Gott der Zeit, welcher seinen Sohn zum Sommercamp bringt, ein ganz natürlicher Anblick.", antwortete Kjell und packte eine extra Portionn Sarkasmus in die letzte Aussage. Grinsend drehte sich Isabel wieder zu Damon zurück, welcher, zu ihrer Überraschung, lachte.Er scheint wirklich über andere Emotionen zu verfügen,dachte sie und lachte innerlich über ihren eigenen Witz.Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Rumstehens kam der Bus zur Erlösung der Camper.Die Zwillinge baten Isabel an sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, doch lehnte sie ab und setzte sich alleine in eine Reihe. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 2.Auserwählte - Nicki 3.Auserwählte - Elena 4.Auserwählte - Aren 5.Auserwählter - Damon　 Kategorie:ByEkliss Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Die 5 Auserwählten Kategorie:Die Träger